


A Lesson In Advances

by Tazii



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Awkward Flirting, Blowjobs, Bottom Marrow Amin, By some miracle Marrow remembers Jaune's name, Creampie, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Jaune Arc, background fair game, background renora, though can be read as one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazii/pseuds/Tazii
Summary: “So what do I do?”Ren peeked over the edge of his book before he eyed Nora. They shared a long stare before Ren slowly hid once again, and Nora rolled her head back towards Jaune.“If you like him, take him up on it. If not, tell him. Either way, put yourselves out of misery.”Jaune slowly sat up higher, his little hide-away gone as he shuffled forward in his chair, eyes down as he struggled to look at her.“I think… I kind of… do. Like him, I mean.”Nora pressed one hand to the table and lent forward, crowding his space as he was forced to reluctantly look her in the eye. Her face was split with a wide smile, all teeth as her eyes crinkled around the edges.“Then go get yourself some tail.”
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	A Lesson In Advances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexio12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexio12/gifts).



> A gift for the dear Lexio, and his favourite couple of clueless dumbasses
> 
> Please enjoy them in their awkward entirety~

“Hey, Jaune! I’m _loving_ that outfit.”

Jaune froze up, his thumbs poised over the keyboard of his scroll as he slowly looked up. Across the library table Marrow was bent over, one arm crossed over the surface as the elbow of the other propped him up, his chin rested in the palm of his hand. His fingers were sprayed across his cheek as his lips pulled up into a wide smile. 

Jaune wasn’t exactly the best when it came to reading people. In fact he’d been told on _multiple occasions_ that he very much sucked at it. So it had to say something when even _he_ could tell Marrow looked incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. It probably had something to do with how low the desk was and how unnatural it looked to lean over it in some attempt to look casual. 

The way Marrow’s tail rapidly wagged didn’t help.

“Oh! Um, th-thanks?” Jaune offered as he lowered his scroll, a little lost as he looked down at himself. “I mean this is just— what I wear every day? Not—! Not that I wear _exactly this_ everyday! I have, like… extra pairs. Uh! You— You look good too?”

While it was hard to tell at the angle Marrow was in, Jaune was fairly sure he was in his usual Ace Ops gear himself. 

“Oh, really?” Marrow pushed himself up all too suddenly and half turned. He slid his left thigh up onto the desk and half sat on the surface. His left hand rested on the table near his ass as he tilted his head against his shoulder. “I’ve, uh, been working out.”

Marrow raised his right arm to flex his muscles. An act that didn’t quite work with the coat he wore.

Jaune glanced between the unbudging arm to Marrow’s eyes then back again.

“I— uh— I can tell,” he lied.

Marrow half turned, his upper body fully faced towards Jaune as he lifted his other arm and flexed with both. His lips were pursed and eyes closed as he showed off in a ridiculous fashion. His bravado was quickly deflated as a librarian passed with a pointed clearing of their throat.

Marrow reeled back and clamoured off the table, his tail between his legs as he offered a quick ‘ _sorry_ ’.

Jaune watched on, honestly baffled as Marrow rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, all earlier bravery obliterated.

“I’ll, um— see you at that grimm clearing tomorrow. Don’t be late.” Marrow tried to sound somewhat professional and stern before he pulled a complete one-eighty and added a fumbled; “try not to miss me.”

“I’ll… try?” Jaune trailed off, left completely baffled as Marrow waltzed off with a spring in his step and a sway to his tail.

Jaune watched after him even as Marrow slipped out the library doors and was long gone. His scroll rested in his fingertips, forgotten in Jaune’s moment of absolute bewilderment. 

“Well that was a mess,” a new voice chimed in and Jaune clicked his scroll shut.

“Okay so, like, I’m not the only one who sees it, right?”

Nora sprung up to sit in the space Marrow once occupied though it looked far more natural when _she_ did it, especially as she kicked her legs and balanced a magazine on her lap as Ren took a seat beside her. The librarian cleared their throat louder this time but Nora didn’t seem to notice. Or at the very least didn’t _care_.

“That’s not even the first time he’s been like that! The other day he kept telling me how impressive my swordsmanship was and how big my sword was! When I told him it was a hand-me-down he commented on how good my _genes_ must be.”

Nora snorted as she flipped a page while Ren turned to the first page of his book.

“Positive relations between comrades is beneficial to teamwork. The Ace Ops have experience in boosting team morale.”

“You.. think that’s all it is?” Jaune questioned back as his shoulders dropped.

Nora turned a frown towards Ren, her magazine half closed before she looked back over at Jaune.

“Just yesterday he told you your jeans made you look ‘ _ass-tastic_ ’.”

“Speech impediments are incredibly common. You had a stutter when we were kids,” Ren argued back before Nora’s magazine was closed and discarded with a shout of disbelief.

“My stutter never made me _wink_ at people, _Ren!_ ”

“It’s possible he had something in his eye.”

“I can’t believe this,” Nora went on, one hand planted over her face as she shook her head. “You two are seriously forcing _me_ to be the rational one. _Me_. This team shares one brain cell and it’s in _me_.”

“I know I don’t have the best track record with these things—” Jaune interjected as Nora lifted her head away from her palm and stared him down expectantly. “But do you think he might have been… _flirting?_ ”

“Ya _think?!_ ” Nora threw her arms up in exasperation and tilted back, balanced on the table edge as Jaune idly scratched the tabletop with one finger. “Jaune, he was _bending over for you_. It’s practically an invitation!”

“You do that around me all the time,” Ren commented, his book forgotten too as he glanced up at Nora.

Nora stared back, the pair silent for a beat as she waited for something to click. When it apparently failed Nora looked back up at Jaune, one arm gestured out at Ren as she answered.

“See?”

He did see. Even as Ren furrowed his brows and cocked his head, lost to Nora’s entire point, Jaune could see it. 

Jaune groaned and dropped his head, his hands brought up to bury his face in his palms.

“He was flirting with me.”

Jaune felt three condescending pats hit the back of his head. 

“Jaune, that man is practically throwing himself at you. If you don’t do something about it the next thing we walk in on is going to be a _lap dance_.” Nora paused before she turned and raised her voice. “And I’d like to see you try and explain _that_ away.”

Ren hiked his shoulders higher before he pulled his book back open and lifted it up as some makeshift shield.

“So what do I do?” 

Ren peeked over the edge of his book before he eyed Nora. They shared a long stare before Ren slowly hid once again, and Nora rolled her head back towards Jaune.

“If you like him, take him up on it. If not, tell him. Either way, put yourselves out of misery.”

Jaune slowly sat up higher, his little hide-away gone as he shuffled forward in his chair, eyes down as he struggled to look at her.

“I think… I kind of… do. Like him, I mean.”

Nora pressed one hand to the table and lent forward, crowding his space as he was forced to reluctantly look her in the eye. Her face was split with a wide smile, all teeth as her eyes crinkled around the edges.

“Then go get yourself some tail.”

“ _Nora_ ,” Ren chastised, though Jaune only huffed a short laugh as his own lip twitched.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Well,” Nora pushed herself up proper before she jumped off the table. “ _Someone_ on this team might as well get lucky.”

Nora sauntered off and Jaune relaxed, a small relieved smile on his face as he slowly sat higher. Across from him Ren lowered his book, a crease in his brow as he was caught in deep thought. A long moment later and Ren’s eyes widened.

“She’s been flirting with me, hasn’t she?”

Jaune blinked as he stared back, mouth ajar as the cogs began to turn. 

“Oh Gods, she really does have the only brain cell.”

\--

“Heads up!”

Jaune ducked down, his shield braced in front of his face as Fetch was flung over his head. He heard the blunt hit against a solid mass before he spun, sword in hand as a sabyr staggered. With the momentum of his turn Jaune sliced through the thick neck of the grimm. It thudded at his feet before black mist began to rise from the carcass. 

Fetch circled back to its owner and Jaune straightened up, a touch out of breath as he surveyed the scene. A few metres away he watched as Clover bound another in his wire moments before Qrow swooped in from above, the point of his blade stabbed straight through the sabyr’s back. 

From the silence and lax in the air, it seemed their work was effectively _done_. With a long sigh, Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors and turned to address the man who’d provided him much needed support. 

“Thanks for the- uh- save back there.”

Marrow clipped Fetch against his back, a lopsided and downright _cocky_ smile that didn’t quite fit him on his lips as he tilted his head and winked. The entire suaveness of the act was completely ruined by the rapid motion of his tail. 

“Oh, _that?_ ” Marrow tried to play off. “That was _slow_ big deal.”

Jaune raised a brow, baffled as he responded, “what?”

Marrow flinched and his smile faltered, panicked eyes flashed past Jaune then snapped back at him as fast as they left. He straightened up and cleared his throat, his tail suddenly still as his eyes flitted away and around aimlessly.

“Oh- um- like s-slow? No big deal. _Slow_ big deal. Cause, like, my… semblance is… y’know?”

“Ahh right! Jokes. Got ya.” Jaune offered a thumbs up before he turned away, his scroll in hand as he checked up on his teammates aura levels.

After he assured everything was okay he started on a message to report the success on his end, as well as check on theirs. He was about half way through before he heard a crunch of snow and a shout further out into the tundra. He glanced up in time to see Clover catch Qrow and steady him from his apparent slip, a bright cocky grin on his face as he made a comment Jaune could barely catch.

“ _Lucky me_.”

Qrow stumbled back and mumbled, a hand at his nape as he offered a quiet response, and Jaune peeked back towards Marrow.

Marrow stood fully facing the two, his shoulders slumped and tail between his legs as his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Jaune glanced between them as he typed out random letters on his scroll in an act to look unaware.

Clover looked back at Marrow and cocked a brow and Marrow raised his hands palms up in exasperated question. Clover was far more subtle with little nods of his head towards Jaune, along with arched brows and tilts of his head in friendly but stern stares. Marrow had absolutely _none_ of his tact. His arms were a flutter of pointless gestures as he mouthed words back dramatically, the pair communicating in silence and motion. Somehow, even silent, Marrow seemed to be shouting. 

Clover gave one last jerk of his head towards Jaune before he turned and followed Qrow back to the transporter truck. Jaune’s attention quickly snapped back to his scroll. He rapidly jammed the delete button to get rid of the nonsense letters and retype his message proper, all while he pretended he didn’t see Marrow walk up to him in his peripheral.

“So, how’s team beta doing?” Marrow piped up and Jaune pursed his lips for a beat as he noticed the tip of Marrow’s tail begin to wag.

“They’ve finished up their current location and are moving to point C. At our rate we should be finished and clear to head back by lunch.”

Jaune snapped his scroll shut and put it away, already turned to head towards the truck too. Marrow was quick to fall in step alongside him, a little too eager and quick as he rushed his words.

“Lunch! Sounds good! Great actually! I mean, I could go for a bite to eat after all of this. I can show you a place that does Mistralian style seafood.”

“Oh.” Jaune came to a slow stop, his shoes sunken in snow as he shot Marrow an awkward and apologetic smile. “I actually promised Oscar I’d go sightseeing with him when I got back and I can’t really- bail on him.”

“Oh, no, that’s cool!” Marrow assured, though the way his tail fell begged to differ. “It was just an offer since you’re, y’know, new and all. But it’s cool. _Cool_. I’ve got… friends and stuff I can hang out with too. I wasn’t that hungry anyway.”

Marrow crossed his arms, his face pulled into something that resembled neutrality before his stomach gave a roar of protest. Very slow, Marrow squinted off into space as his shoulders raised and head shrunk down.

Amused and struck with the sudden sense of pity, Jaune’s mouth twitched into a brief smile. It might have driven Marrow insane but Jaune admittedly was grateful that he was so easy to read. It made things a lot easier on him. He’d never been the best at reading people or even the situation. Along with the foot he repeatedly wedged in his mouth and Jaune had the worst track record known to man. 

Even so, he couldn’t help the nervousness from rearing its ugly head.

Marrow had just started to head back to the truck when Jaune reached out, nervous as he clutched Marrow’s jacket sleeve.

“W-wait, hold on.”

Marrow jerked to a halt instantaneously, his eyes wide and attentive and so very curious and _Brothers_ Jaune’s heart might not hold out if he kept looking at him like that.

“I just— I have to ask you something.”

“Something wrong?” Marrow asked, his voice so concerned as he cocked his head and all the bravado Jaune built up disappeared.

Jaune jerked his hand back, eyes cast down in panic as it just hovered. Admittedly he was just _grateful_ Nora wasn’t there to taunt him over it. 

He could do this! _Maybe_. At the very least he could try and force himself through. Nora was right, wasn’t she? Marrow’s actions weren’t just overly friendly. At least he had to tell himself that because going without an answer was only going to drive him insane.

So Jaune curled his panicked hands into fists and brought them to his side, the lump in his throat swallowed as glanced up at Marrow. Suddenly he missed his fringe. At least with that he could _kind_ of hide.

“I just— I’m just.. picking up some signals. I mean, I think I am anyway—”

“Signals?” Marrow parroted back, utterly stumped, and Jaune’s heart began to sank. At least it _did_ until Marrow took out his scroll and frowned down at it.

“I mean—! _Signals_. As in, like, signals from… you?”

Jaune couldn’t help but cringe at the uncertainty in his own voice. Admittedly he wasn’t nearly as sure as he’d like to be. It was still a question. _A doubt._ And if he was wrong? Well, he could only hope Marrow wasn’t the kind to mock him over it. 

“Oh,” Marrow started, his eyes wide but now accompanied with an ounce of fear, and Jaune wanted nothing more than to fall straight through the ice. “You caught on that, huh?”

Jaune tight fists relaxed. He looked up, dumbfounded as Marrow only smiled back sheepishly. 

“W-wait, so… you _were_. You’ve been… _flirting with me?_ ”

“I mean, I’ve been trying to,” Marrow admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck, eyes cast down with the beginning of a frown. “The plan took a few more steps than we anticipated.”

“W-we?”

Marrow’s face flushed dark, his eyes snapped back up to Jaune as his mouth fell open without a word. He fumbled silently, quite obviously panicked before his eyes flitted between Jaune and the truck.

“Did… Clover help you?”

Marrow’s shoulders hiked an inch higher, shameful before he tried yet another sheepish smile. 

“I’ve never… really… flirted with someone before?”

Jaune breathed a quiet laugh, an action that seemed to ease Marrow’s tension,= before he placed a hand over his face above the bridge of his nose.

“Well I guess I’m no better.”

“You’ve never flirted before?” Marrow pressed, his voice a little hopeful at the prospect of not being the only one.

“Oh _no_. I’ve— definitely flirted.” Jaune dropped his hand before he offered a sheepish smile of his own, lopsided as he gave an awkward shrug. “I’m just… not very good at it.”

“I’m sure you’d be great,” Marrow insisted, a little overeager as he perked right up. It lasted all of two seconds before Marrow faltered. A single blink before his face drops and he shied back. “I mean, whoever you’re interested in.. they must be lucky.”

“Oh, trust me, that boat has _looong_ sailed.” Not that it ever managed to dock. “It was just kinda… school boy crush.”

Marrow scoffed a laugh, the brightness back in his eyes before he folded his arms and pouted.

“Well at least people don’t tell you it’s _puppy love_.”

Jaune laughed back, the ease in the conversation lifted the air around them.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Marrow shot back a smile that flourished in his eyes, pretty and bright that had Jaune’s heart in a flutter. 

Jaune cleared his throat, a dumb smile threatening to burst on his face as he licked his lips and tried to school it. Was he supposed to act as eager as he felt? Overeagerness had tripped him up before. Then again, Marrow had started it and, by the way his tail wagged a mile a minute, Marrow wasn’t all that subtle either.

“So- um.. Did you… want to—?”

“Be boyfriends?” Marrow cut off, and Jaune spluttered as his face grew aflame in red.

“O-oh, ah, I was… going to suggest a _date_ —”

Marrow’s eyes widened as he realised his mistake before he fumbled to take it back.

“R-right, yeah! Pfft _boyfriends?_ That’s… that’s kids’ stuff.” Marrow arms folded tighter to his chest before he pursed his lips and looked off into the distance in an attempt of indifference.

“I mean… Boyfriends isn’t _bad_ ,” Jaune tried, and Marrow’s tail sped up as his smile returned.

“Well if you _insist_ ,” Marrow brushed off, his head cocked back towards Jaune. “Boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends,” Jaune agreed, a little more calm but no less eager. 

Marrow bounced a little on the balls of his feet, ecstatic before his arms dropped and he practically launched himself at Jaune. Marrow caught him, hands on Jaune’s biceps as he pulled Jaune down into a spontaneous kiss. 

It was firm and eager, Marrow’s lips warm and demanding as he caught Jaune off guard. There was a sense of desperation. A willingness to consume and indulge there and then. A faux sense of privacy in a moment of anything but.

Marrow pulled back first, his eyes wide as they rapidly flicked between Jaune’s own as he seemed to come to sense with what he’d just done. When all he was met with was a satisfied sigh and a dumbstruck dreamy smile on Jaune’s lips, he mirrored it with his own. 

“Sorry, I get… eager.”

“I can see that,” Jaune answered back, just as painfully smitten.

Marrow’s tail picked up in a blur, his overjoy mirrored in his wide and boyish smile. It was a look Marrow didn’t just let himself show nearly enough in his desperation to reflect his military position. The fact that it wasn’t wiped off as fast as it had come was a miracle in itself. One that Jaune certainly hoped to see much more off.

It did however eventually break, though not in a show of self-consciousness. In fact, Marrow’s smile only grew and twisted, unfairly attractive as he tucked in his chin enough to look at Jaune through his lashes.

“So… how’d you like my advances?”

Jaune chuckled, low and amused as he idly reached up and scratched at his cheek. Admittedly the vast majority of it had either flown over his head or left him completely stumped. Even in retrospect he was sure there were probably times he’d missed completely. Plenty of moments of confused flattery too. In hindsight though he had to admit, he probably liked it a little too much.

“Yeah, I kinda did. _A lot_ , actually. Once I, y’know, started to realise what you were doing at least.”

He didn’t have the heart nor confidence to tell him _that_ had only been one day. 

“If you two are done trying to break the ice, we’re _kind of_ on a mission here,” a rasped voice called out from the back of the truck and the pair’s heads snapped towards the disgruntled Qrow half hung out the back.

“Come on, Qrow. Don’t you think that’s a bit _cold_ ,” Clover laughed from behind and Qrow made a show of rolling his eyes before he slipped back inside.

A second later and Clover’s head popped out too, his usual bright smile schooled with a sudden stern frown.

“But, seriously, mission first soldiers. You’ll have plenty of time to chat after.”

“Right, sir!” Marrow corrected himself, body stiff and that cocky smile swiftly stolen by a stern salute and purse of his lips.

“Coming!” Jaune called out too, not nearly as formal about it as Clover offered a curt nod and disappeared in the back along with Qrow.

They both began their track back, snow crunched under their steps as they walked close enough for their arms to barely brush. Subtle close proximity that warmed him against the harsh Atlas air.

“We can finish our ‘chat’ later if you want,” Marrow suddenly offered under his breath, and Jaune eyes widened as he glanced towards the other. “My place? Tonight?”

Jaune’s chest felt too tight in his armour, his stomach caught in a whirlwind of butterflies as he swallowed and answered with a tiny nod.

“Tonight,” he agreed though, truth be told, he doubted there would be much talking if Marrow had his way.

\--

Marrow got his way.

Not that Jaune had any complaints in the slightest. He’d knocked on the door with a bouquet of flowers, not entirely sure if that was the best way to go. Still, going empty handed seemed worse. He’d spent a couple hours stressed over whether dog faunus could eat chocolate or not, and whether it was rude of him to even wonder that. Was that common knowledge? Should he have asked Blake?

In the end his stress had hardly mattered. Not when the first thing he was greeted with when he answered the door was two fists caught in his nicely pressed dress shirt, and the sudden jerk as he was pulled inside. The flowers were still scattered at the front door as Jaune laid back on the couch, his head propped up on the armrest as Marrow straddles his waist and moved his lips against Jaune’s in a messy kiss.

A word hadn’t even been spoken between them yet the pair were far from silent as they consumed one another. At first Jaune had been stiff and unsure. Marrow had set a blazing pace, little nips as he rolled his hips down against Jaune’s pelvis. His hands remained wound in Jaune’s shirt, held on stiff as if letting go meant Jaune would slip away.

Their noses knocked every once in a while, a small ache settled in the bridge as Marrow twisted and adjusted their kiss over and over as if never fully satisfied. Not until he could find a way to make it that little more deeper. Eventually Jaune managed to catch up as he pushed himself up into the kiss, matching enthusiasm with his own eager inexperience. 

His hands had started strictly on Marrow’s hips, his fingers gripped tight in fear of making the wrong move. After all, he didn’t want to push Marrow any further than he was comfortable.

That proved to be pointless. When it became obvious the way Marrow ground his ass back against Jaune’s erection wasn’t a once off accident, Jaune had taken it as the obvious ‘go ahead’ that it was. 

So Jaune began to melt, swept up in Marrow’s gusto as his hands began to wander. They skimmed down the back of Marrow’s thighs, his usual uniform discarded in favour of black shorts that ended a couple inches below his ass. His skin radiated warmth, welcoming as Jaune explored every inch. Their lips moved with one another, melded with the slick of saliva as Jaune’s hands moved up and toyed with the hem of Marrow’s pants.

But it was Marrow’s _ass_ that really caught his attention.

When he first built up the courage to slip his hands up higher, fingers wrapped around his upper thigh just below Marrow’s cheeks, warmth flooded to Jaune’s cheeks as Marrow moaned into their kiss. Suddenly Marrow wasn’t grinding down so much, now far more intent in pushing his ass back into Jaune’s open palms. Even notoriously bad at taking a hint as Jaune was, he was fairly sure he knew what Marrow wanted. It was kind of hard not to when Marrow whined and moaned against his lips as Jaune grabbed his ass and squeezed.

Marrow warmed like a fever against him, his lips wet with excessive drool as Jaune began to knead. It didn’t take Jaune all that long to realise how much he enjoyed it too.

Marrow’s ass was firm but full. His fingers were met with resistance as he pressed them in, the muscle below stiff and resistant to the pressure. That only encouraged him to squeeze harder, his fingertips pressed between the crease of his ass over the taut fabric of his shorts. All while Marrow was shamelessly loud with his arousal. The grunts and groans and downright _whimpers_ fuelled Jaune’s actions. The louder he grew the more Jaune’s hands worked warm muscle, only to draw more whined sounds in their blissed out kiss.

With every passing moment Jaune grew more bold. It was far easier to find the proper amount of enthusiasm to show when there was so much for him to feed off of. Every rock of Marrow’s body was followed with Jaune’s own. They nipped and bit and indulged in every sweet sound they drew from one another. Hot pants painted across each other’s lips every time they broke the kiss for a breath, only to be replaced with another wet smack of lips. He could drown like this, completely overwhelmed in Marrow’s presence. The weight in his lap and the fingers that pulled his shirt tight. It strained against his back and neck, digging in as Marrow whined against his lips.

Jaune could feel the brush of Marrow’s tail against his knuckles. A light and tickled sensation that accompanied the slight shift of Marrow’s hips from side to side. As if the force of his wagging tail shifted his hips in its momentum. 

Jaune’s hands trailed an inch higher, experimental as his finger pressed against the base. His shorts were pulled down under it, pressed under his tail which left them hung low on his hips. Admittedly, he wasn’t too sure about that one. What was and wasn’t considered appropriate with Faunus features in the bedroom. He could ask— he knew that much— but it was so hard to pull himself away from Marrow long enough to put thought to words. 

His thumb pressed against the base, slipped under the lip of his shorts to feel the junction of skin and fur. A sort of experiment to see just how Marrow would react.

Apparently his sly methods weren’t necessary. Not when Marrow whined against his lips and spoke, his voice pitched a little higher with a surprising amount of need.

“Grab it,” Marrow whined.

“Grab it?” Jaune repeated back, the slightest sense of hesitance shown in the brief tremble in his voice.

“ _Please_ ,” Marrow begged, his breath warm against Jaune’s parted lips. “Want it.”

Jaune instantly wrapped his hand around the base, his hold firm but careful. He squeezed slow and watched in awe as Marrow’s head lulled to the side with a groan. Jaune pulled nice and slow, cautious of any show of pain. A show he certainly received alright, though it looked far from painful.

Marrow sat up, his hands curled against Jaune’s chest as he threw his head back with a moan. His back arched, curved in as he practically howled into the night. His mouth was open, his jaw dropped and lips pulled into a wide ‘O’. Jaune bucked up, his grip still tight on Marrow’s tail as his fingers on his other hand kneaded Marrow’s ass. 

The next moan was far more primal, twisted with a babble of Jaune’s name, and Jaune’s cock strained against Marrow’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Jaune breathed, his head heavy with a lust driven haze and it took everything in him not to come apart there and there.

“Jaune!” Marrow called, absolutely lost as he rutted against Jaune in an apparent chase of satisfaction.

There was a level of disconnect between Jaune’s brain and mouth. A short little haywire where critical thought was thrown straight out the window, and Jaune spoke into the world the one thing he hadn’t the courage to say.

“Gods, sit on my face.”

Marrow paused in his thrill chase and looked down, crystal blue eyes blown wide in surprise and Jaune doubted he looked any better.

The moment Marrow stopped and Jaune had a moment to just _think_ , his face was suddenly drenched in warmth. He could feel the blush creep high up to his ears, his face scarlet as he opened his mouth and fumbled with his words.

“I-I-I mean—! That’s not—! I just—!” 

Marrow blinked and Jaune’s hands left the man’s ass, ashamed as he threw his hands over his face to hide.

“Sorry! I kind of… blurted that one.”

Jaune flinched as he felt two hands wrap around his wrists, coaxing as they carefully moved his hands away from his face. Despite himself he opened up, an apology and explanation already on his lips before Marrow stole the words from them.

His kiss was slower this time. Deep and reassuring as Jaune’s beating heart went into overdrive. His shame was swallowed by desire. Affirmation and reassurance offered within a consuming kiss. Jaune’s inner panic faded away, soothed as Marrow brought Jaune’s hands to the base of his shirt. He got the hint and, with a moment to build his courage, Jaune began to ease Marrow’s shirt up and off.

It took a bit to detangle themselves. To convince one another to pull away long enough to get his shirt off and onto the floor. It only took half that time for Marrow to hastily tug Jaune’s off too. Jaune lent up as Marrow sat back, caught between the need to chase his kiss and shed off layers. The pants were a task and a half. Both were desperate to strip one another bare and yet so incredibly reluctant to sacrifice physical contact. 

They grunted against each other's lips, a few stray nips offered to Jaune’s lips as they struggled to kick off the last of what they wore. All the while the longer it took the more they grew worked up. The more Jaune’s cock ached with the need of attention. 

Their clothes were left tossed in a pile, Marrow’s body intensely warm as he blanketed Jaune’s body. Every muscle and stretch of skin was a pleasant heat that heated Jaune’s blood. An embrace that hardly lasted long. Not when Marrow pulled away to reach down under the couch, and Jaune’s eyes followed. Undistracted by Marrow’s wild kiss, it gave him a moment to appreciate the stretch of back muscle as Marrow lent down, only for the man to pop up with a bottle of lube in hand.

Jaune froze up and blinked, briefly confused before he looked past the bottle to the smiling man perched in his lap.

“You, uh, planned for this?”

Marrow’s smile dropped, those jewel eyes startled as they flicked between the bottle and Jaune.

“Is that okay?”

Jaune could have laughed, _and he damn near did_. A brief little puff of air as his lips curled up into a lopsided smile.

“You’re amazing.”

Now it was Marrow’s turn to freeze up. He went rigid, his mouth partly open as he sat perfectly still on Jaune’s lap. The only motion that remained was the sway of his tail which instantly seemed to shift into overdrive.

Jaune didn’t have much of a moment to react before Marrow came crashing down, their bump of lips and teeth awkward and painful in Marrow’s haste. If Marrow felt it he didn’t seem to care, because he only corrected himself enough to deepen the kiss with utter need.

By the time Marrow finally pulled back, Jaune was left breathless with stars in his sights, a vision swirled in haze as Marrow pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him down. Jaune was all too happy to oblige, his body rested back into the cushions of the couch as he blinked and fixed his vision. A tube was pressed into his hand and Jaune had enough sense to wrap his fingers around it before he registered what Marrow was doing  
.  
Marrow turned around above him and Jaune’s heart skipped a beat. Grabbing Marrow’s ass had been amazing but _Gods_ that hadn’t prepared Jaune for the sight at all. Marrow’s toned ass, full and curved up with his tail connected to his tailbone right above the start of the crease. His hand squeezed tight around the bottle as Marrow did exactly what was asked of him.

Marrow’s tail tussled Jaune’s hair as he carefully sat on Jaune’s face, his knees propped around Jaune’s chest. Jaune’s hands instantly shot up, one still fisted around the bottle as he knocked Marrow’s hip. The other clamped on, caught between startled and eager as the weight pressed down on him. 

Jaune set to work instantly, inexperienced but all too welcoming to the warmth that rested against his cheeks. His tongue darted out, the flat pressed against the tight ring of his ass. It was lewd and all so new too fast, and Jaune was sure his face was once again crimson with a flush. The lack of oxygen in his lungs certainly didn’t help, but Jaune was too caught up in it all to really notice.

Marrow groaned above, a delightful sound that coaxed a shred of confidence from Jaune in his actions. He tried again, a firm lap as the budded skin, and Marrow’s knees bowed in with another sweet cry. Jaune’s fingers pressed in, his hands pressed tight around him as Jaune set to work lathering Marrow’s skin in saliva. He arched his tongue up, grazed along muscle as fur tickled his hairline. 

With every push, he drew another groan from Marrow above. He certainly wasn’t quiet in his desires. Head thrown back, Marrow cried out as he pushed his ass back, and Jaune couldn’t bring himself to mind. The weight only fuelled him, the tip of his tongue pressed against the ring as he prodded and tested his resistance. With that Marrow was practically mewling, utterly lost as his hands pressed against Jaune’s stomach.

Jaune’s lungs began to burn but he didn’t care. Hardly registered it at all. He only wanted to test Marrow’s boundaries. Push and prod and revel in every sound he drew from the man above. His thumb pressed against the tight muscle of Marrow’s cheek, indulging in warm skin as his tongue pried and lathered Marrow’s ass. 

He could die like this. Quite happily. Crushed and oddly comfortable under Marrow’s weight. Without his sense of reason he just might have. It seemed Marrow wasn’t as keen to end him in such fashion.

Marrow sat forward, the warmth and comfort of his ass robbed from Jaune’s face as he instinctually gasped for breath. His vision was a hazed blur, the lack of oxygen settled in a brief headspin as Jaune’s eyes followed the arch of Marrow’s ass. He chased, shameless as he held Marrow’s ass tight and lent forward, head buried between warm cheeks as he tongued Marrow’s tight rim once again. It wasn’t until then that he realised just how noisy he was himself. The slight satisfied hum that came with his actions. The deep rooted groan that rumbled in his chest as he worked the muscle open and lathered it in spit. It was shameful and embarrassing how wound up he had gotten, but Jaune couldn’t bring himself to care. Not if Marrow would let him.

Still, Jaune didn’t have the frame of mind to understand just what Marrow was doing. Didn’t even have enough thought to question his movement. He’d zeroed in on Marrow’s ass and his brain was too hazed to consider anything else. At least it was until he felt the slick warmth of a tongue lap across the length of his cock.

Jaune’s muscles tensed and twitched, his fingers pressed in and toes curled as he gave a gasp against Marrow’s skin. His cock practically jumped at the sensation, sensitive and throbbing as Marrow’s tongue curled around him as he licked. Long wet stripes slick with spit coated his cock, eager as he drew Jaune’s head to his mouth and swallowed him down.

Jaune squeaked against Marrow’s ass, his heart flipped as he pulled away enough for a breath. The slick warmth was heavenly as Marrow sealed his lips around him and sucked. Sparks flew in Jaune’s eyes as his jaw fell open with a tremble. He panted hot and heavy against spit slick skin as Marrow worked his lips up and down. Drool dribbled out from the corners of Marrow’s mouth and pooled at the base. The top side of his cock rubbed along Marrow’s tongue, the surface oddly smooth as his cock hit the back of Marrow’s throat.

Marrow was making it _incredibly_ difficult to focus. His mouth flew open with an obscene moan, lashes fluttered before he forced himself to dive forward and return the favour in kind. He lapped and pried with renewed vigour. He trembled and tensed with every slide of skin but he pushed through all the same. A groan sounded around his cock, tight and wet with wicked vibrations, and Jaune’s stomach tensed.

“Fuck,” he breathed against Marrow’s skin, dizzy with overwhelming sensation before he forced himself to focus.

He sat back in the cushions, eyes lidded as he tore his hands away from Marrow to pop the lid of the bottle and lather his fingers in lube. It was far from smooth and clean as half of the liquid dribbled down his wrist. He fumbled and dropped the bottle, the goop of lube thick on his fingers as he hastily tried to warm it with his thumb. 

Marrow pulled off his cock with a pop before he nuzzled it with his cheek, a weak moan drawn from him as he whined ‘ _Jaune_ ’.

“Oh Gods,” Jaune wheezed back, lovestruck as he hurried himself up. Preparation be damned; Jaune had to do it _now_.

He pressed his pointed and middle fingers against Marrow’s spit slick skin and _pushed_ , and Marrow threw his head back with a drawn out moan.

Jaune pushed in through his tight rim, the welcomed heat intoxicating around his fingers. He turned his wrists as he pushed in deeper, the flesh tight around his knuckle as he sunk further in. With the ease of lubrication, Marrow’s rim fluttered and stretched around him, eased as Marrow’s tongue lulled out against Jaune’s erection. 

He groaned, his hot breath against Jaune’s skin as Jaune pried and carefully stretched his fingers apart. Jaune watched in utter awe as they sunk further in, Marrow’s skin shiny with spit and lube. It winked around his fingers, clenched tight as Jaune worked him open. All while every motion drew more sounds from Marrow’s open mouth, each more lewd than the last. 

Jaune pulled out an inch before he pushed back in, and Marrow’s back arched above as his cock leaked against Jaune’s sternum. Marrow was an utter mess. His cock dribbled pre as drool dripped from his open maw, his tight as stretched open as Jaune worked him open. 

“M-more,” Marrow begged. “ _Harder_.”

Jaune pulled part way out before he slammed in once again, and he watched as Marrow tensed above with a cry. He repeated the action, eager to draw more from the man above. He scissored his fingers and stretched muscle apart, the sight mesmerizing as Marrow whimpered and whined. 

“J-Jaune,” Marrow started up and Jaune’s cock jumped. “I- It’s- too- too much—”

“Crap. Sorry,” Jaune offered as he pulled his fingers free from the slick ring of muscle.

Marrow panted, a slight tremble to his body as he eased himself back from the edge. Jaune watched, mesmerized as he soaked Marrow in entirely. Dark skin stretched across taut muscle that jumped and shifted with every motion. The arch of his back and the swell of his ass, and how his tail stood up in a semi-circle as his cock leaked from a flushed head. When they made eye-contact Jaune noted the blown look in his pupil and the slight swell in his lips. He was too gorgeous to compare, and Jaune’s heart flipped as Marrow slowly pulled himself away.

Marrow climbed off on shaky legs and Jaune made a move to sit up and apologise, concerned until Marrow turned and climbed back on. Jaune sat frozen, hands up in some show of peace as Marrow threw a leg over his hips and straddled him, his knees brought around Jaune’s sides as the clef of his ass rubbed against the length of Jaune’s erection. 

“This okay?” Marrow panted as he pressed back against Jaune’s dick. It took everything in Jaune not to tremble at the sensation.

“Perfect,” Jaune started, awestruck. “You’re perfect.”

Marrow’s lips cocked up into a smile and Jaune stammered, his cheeks practically radiating as he froze up below.

“I-I mean you’re— You’re great! Wonderful. This is— pretty amazing.”

Marrow huffed a laugh, a slight twinkle in bright blue eyes as he arched his ass back and drew out a startled gasp from Jaune.

“You’re pretty perfect yourself.”

Jaune could barely work his mouth enough to disagree. How was he supposed to think and actually converse when Marrow dragged across his cock like _that_. His hands clamped around Marrow’s hips again, held on tight as Marrow rose onto his knees and reached under him.

“Ready?” Marrow prompted and Jaune hastily answered.

“Brothers, yes—”

Marrow grabbed Jaune’s cock and guided the head along the clef of his cheeks until the tip kissed his slick rim. Jaune barely managed to draw a breath before Marrow eased himself down, and Jaune’s head span. 

Tight warmth swallowed around him, velvet walls clamped tight as Jaune’s chest jumped with a gasp. His fingers sunk in, tense as Marrow threw his head back and groaned. Jaune’s eyes flicked up along the stretch of Marrow’s stomach and chest. Knitted muscle and battle scarred skin. His body flexed and shifted, and Jaune watched in overwhelming bliss as Marrow sunk down. 

Every inch that squeezed around Jaune’s cock was heaven. Tight and warm as he swallowed him whole. His knees pressed in around Jaune’s side as he settled on Jaune’s lap, his tail brushed between Jaune’s legs as Marrow twitched and breathed. The expansion of his stomach and chest as his skin twitched. Jaune’s gaze flicked up to Marrow’s blissed expression, then back down to where they were joined. 

Marrow’s cock rested against Jaune’s lower belly, the head rested over the dip of his bellybutton. Clear pre dribbled from the head as Marrow tensed and squeezed around him, and Jaune couldn’t help but moan.

Experimentally, Jaune rolled his hips up into Marrow’s tight warmth, and Marrow whimpered and bit his lip in response. Egged on, Marrow rolled his hips in return, and Jaune fumbled a curse. The rush of blood surged to his cock, his head left dizzy as he chased the sensation. He rocked up into him as Marrow circled his hips, grinding down as slick walls rubbed his most sensitive parts.

“Jaune!” Marrow cried out, breathless as he began to rock.

Jaune’s fingers tensed as Marrow’s legs worked. Tight muscle flexed around him as he rose and sunk on Jaune’s cock. His pretty face was twisted in delight, eyes squeezed tight and mouth wide open with shameless moans. He puffed air from kiss slick lips as he worked himself on Jaune’s length, rolling and grinding to his delight. 

Every motion sent sparks straight to Jaune’s gut, a blazen warmth that made his cock twitch and throb in Marrow’s tight ass. He bit his own lip as his eyes scanned up and down, enthralled by Marrow in his entirety. Every little detail demanded his attention and Jaune’s body grew hotter. His chest was tight as he pushed up under Marrow’s weight. Marrow’s speed picked up, a slick sensation as he began to pick himself up and drop back down. His head was thrown back with loud cries, his hands braced against Jaune’s stomach as he worked.

It was all too much and not nearly enough all in one, and Jaune’s body burned blazen as his fingers itched and sunk in. Every delightful sound he drew from Marrow fed the fire until it burned bright. All doubt and barriers were broken as Marrow fucked himself on Jaune’s cock, and a burst of confidence swelled in his chest as the fire roared. The tight warmth around his cock was too exhilarating. The intoxicating sounds and sensations blurred his thoughts as he hooked his hands under Marrow’s knees.

Jaune sat up all too fast, his hips bucked forward as Marrow’s eyes snapped open with a gasp. He toppled back, his shoulders smack against the armrest of the couch as Jaune’s cock slipped free from his tense hole. Marrow stared up at him with wide eyes as Jaune repositioned himself, clambered out from underneath Marrow as he grabbed his cock and pressed it against Marrow’s slick hole once again. 

“Jaune,” Marrow breathed before the air was knocked straight from his lungs as Jaune slammed inside.

Marrow threw his head back with a loud gasp, his mouth pried wide as Jaune’s hands clamped around his hips and slammed Marrow back on his cock. Jaune met him with his own brutal thrust, his cock wedged in tight heat. Whether it was the shock or the change in position, Jaune didn’t know. All he knew was that Marrow was suddenly _tighter_.

Jaune lent over him, Marrow’s leaking cock sandwiched between them as Jaune thrusted and slammed inside. Marrow scrambled and threw his arms around Jaune’s neck, his crushing hold wound tight as he clung to Jaune and panted next to his ear.

Every sound was like a prayer. Precious cries of Jaune’s name as he slammed inside again and again. Sweat dotted his brow as his muscles tensed, his body worked to peek performance as he fucked Marrow against the side of the couch.

“Perfect,” Jaune’s voice fumbled, lost in the bliss of lust to care. “So _tight_.”

“Jaaunee~” Marrow whined, his voice pitched high and needy as Jaune spoke against his ear.

“Beautiful. _Fuck_. Want you like this. Under me.”

“Yesssss,” Marrow hissed against him, his arms wound tight as his legs hooked over Jaune’s.

“You’re so pretty. _Gorgeous_. I can’t believe. Gods, I have you—”

“Have me,” Marrow cried, his fingers curled in tight as Jaune slammed in again and again. 

Jaune’s hands slid down until he grabbed fistfuls of Marrow’s ass, his grip tight as he bucked into tight heat, his words fumbled in a mantra.

“Gods! Marrow. Fuck, _Marrow_ —”

“Jaune!” Marrow cried back as his legs wrapped around Jaune’s back, body wound tight as Jaune fucked him with delirious need.

They fumbled each other's names in a mess, desperate and needy as they panted and groaned with effort. Marrow turned his head and nuzzled Jaune’s cheek, and Jaune turned to catch him in a sloppy kiss. Praises of one other's names were painted across each other's lips. Slide of skin as the slap of their hips filled the apartment walls. 

Marrow tensed around him with a whine, his cock rubbed up between their bodies as they pushed one another closer. He whimpered and whined against Jaune’s bruising kiss, a weak warning of ‘ _close_ ’ all Jaune had before Marrow threw his head back with a cry.

He came, a sputter of warmth painted between their stomachs as his ass clamped around Jaune’s cock. Jaune sputtered a curse, his body ignited with overwhelming sensation as he bucked into the throbbing warmth.

Marrow’s head fell back over the armrest as his mouth hung open, panting and loud as Jaune hammered inside.

“Close!” Jaune cried, his teeth clamped tight as he chased his own release. “So good. _Fuck_. So perfect. Marrow! Mah—”

Jaune’s jaw trembled as he slammed inside, the throbbing warmth far too much as he came all too suddenly. His seed spilled inside Marrow’s warmth, painted in cum as Jaune’s head spun. His hips smacked against Marrow’s ass as he rode it out. The bliss trembled over his body like a blanket of bliss, his eyes rolled back as his nails dug into Marrow’s hips.

His motions sputtered as he came, his cock throbbing as he spilled inside. His mouth was hitched open with a moan, wanton and loud as the air grew dense with sex and their panted breaths. 

He came to a stop, bodies still connected as they panted and drew in greedy breaths. Jaune’s head swam in the fog as bliss drained away to satisfied exhaustion, and Jaune’s head rocked forward as he slumped against Marrow’s warmth.

It was overwhelming. The sticky warmth as Marrow clung to him and carded his fingers through Jaune’s hair. They panted against one another, bodies sandwiched tight as Marrow’s mess smeared between them. Oh so slowly, Jaune eased his cock out from Marrow’s ass, the spill of seed dribbled down Jaune’s thigh as it popped free.

Jaune winced, tired as he slowly eased himself up from Marrow’s arms.

“S-sorry,” he breathed, eyes still glassy as he glanced down at the mess they made.

The couch was most definitely stained and Jaune’s lips pulled into a grimace as he watched the white mess dribble from Marrow’s ass. 

“I should have—”

“It’s fine,” Marrow purred, and Jaune looked up with a pinch of a frown.

“I didn’t mean to,” Jaune insisted. “I should have warned you. I should have— pulled out—”

“It’s okay,” Marrow breathed with a laugh, his arms slung against Jaune’s shoulders as he lent up and nuzzled Jaune’s jaw. “I _loved it_.”

“I made a mess,” Jaune insisted with a whine.

“Hell yeah we did~” Marrow agreed, and Jaune groaned as he pulled away reluctantly.

“Nooooooo..” Marrow whined as Jaune climbed off, his hands reached up towards him before they dropped with exhaustion. Still, he pouted as Jaune stood up, those bright blue eyes adorably sad as Jaune stretched.

“I’ve got to clean this up,” Jaune insisted as he pulled a face, not all that happy with the disconnect himself.

“Leave it for tomorrow,” Marrow insisted as Jaune made a move to pass. He grabbed Jaune’s hand and jutted out his bottom lip. “Please?”

“It’ll stain,” Jaune laughed back, breathless as he easily pulled away from Marrow’s grip.

Marrow threw his head back with a groan, his arm limp in a dramatic show as Jaune fussed around him.

Marrow was utterly unhelpful as Jaune found a washcloth to wet with warm water and set to work, cleaning both their bodies of their mess before he pulled Marrow up into his arms and awkwardly carried them both in the direction of Marrow’s bed.

Jaune settled him under the sheets before he left again, much to Marrow’s protest. He stripped the cushions of their covers and stuck them into the wash, helping himself to Marrow’s laundry supplies before he clamoured back into bed.

Marrow practically wound himself around Jaune, his body heavy as he dragged Jaune down into his clutches. They’d need to shower. They’d need to actually talk proper. But as Marrow turned and curled against Jaune’s front, his tail pressed between Jaune’s legs as it shifted in stifled wags, Jaune figured that could all wait one more day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read this! And an extra thank you for any comments and/or kudos!!
> 
> If you'd like to catch me elsewhere, you can find me on: [Tumblr](https://taziidcvil.tumblr.com/) (sfw), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw), or ask me things at [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TaziiNSFW) (nsfw)


End file.
